The Slumber Party
by jadestone45
Summary: Nother Sasori One-shot. Not as good as the others, though.


TheSlumberParty(Sasori one-shot to the head III)

Memo: I absolutely hate this…

Great. Just great. Why did they always have to do something like this? Were they actually trying to make you go insane?

The Akatsuki…was holding a slumber party.

A group of all guys, considering Konan was thrown off a cliff/burned/electrocuted, were trying to hold a slumber party. And, joy to the world, YOU were invited!

You woke up that morning to find your window left open and a card lying on your bed. It was black, and had little red clouds on it. The completely _inconspicuous_ card senders had to be the Akatsuki.

Well, of course they would invite you! There had only been what? Twelve? Thirteen mysterious love notes to you? Yea, whoever got the Akatsuki to invite you must have been the person sending the notes.

As long as it wasn't that she-man Deidara…

It was 8 o'clock, just as the card had asked you to come at. You knocked on the door of the Akatsuki base. Much to your dismay, the person who answered it was wearing the ever so concealing Akatsuki hats. As was everyone else.

Lucky for you, they were about to play some party games…

Good luck.

The one who opened the door, whipped off his hat, to reveal the ever so lovely face that would look like Swiss cheese, were it not for all the piercings. "Welcome, , to our ever so humble Akatsuki slumber party."

"Slumber party…what?!" This came as a shock to you at first. The card had said nothing about sleeping over there. Well, what would you expect? This was an organization of guys. Rather cute some of them are though…

"Too bad, you're playing…"

"I'm not playing!"

"Tobi says you have to play chan!"

Yea, turned out the "party games" the "rather cute" guys were about to play…

Yea, figured it be something like snuggle bug.

This was not your day…or night…

"Jeez, I wish I hadn't come…" You plunged your hand into the hat that was outstretched before you. When you pulled your hand out again, you accidentally pulled two papers out.

One said "Snuggle bug" and the other…

Said "Snuggle bug".

"This game is rigged!"

"Your point being…?"

"You all planned this, gosh darn it!"

"Yea, too bad, too late to turn back now. Go hide…"

All the lights in the base were turned off. You trudged along through the halls, bumping into the occasional corner. Finally, you decided to enter the first door you came upon.

Not the best idea…

Your extended hands finally felt the smooth, cool feel of a doorknob. You turned it to find it unlocked, entered, and quickly closed it behind you.

This was before you felt the presence of someone else in the room.

Warms arms wrapped around you, carefully pulling you away from the door before you could flee. You felt yourself being pulled down onto that someone's lap, as they sat down on a chair or something. It was soft, so it might have been a bed…

This couldn't be good…

"Deidara, if this is you, you better not try anything—"

You were cut off by a gentle 'Shh'-ing, coming from the person holding you. You notice that one of their hands had moved from around your waist, to the top of your head. There hand moved slowly as they stroked your hair.

"I'm Sasori…" their voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay…can you let me go…?"

"Hmm…I could…" Sasori rested his head on your shoulder, so that his cheek was touching yours. "But then again…that's not how you play snuggle bug, is it?"

You couldn't help but feel half-relaxed as you sat there in his lap. You could smell a hint of cinnamon and apple blossom, and it was quite soothing. Look at this…you hardly even knew him and you were falling in love…

"..." the warmth of his breath against your neck tickled, causing you to shiver.

"Y-Yes, Sasori?" Your face was beginning to turn red, and you were glad that the room was dark.

"You have been getting letters, haven't you…?"

You nod quickly.

You suddenly realized that he was the mysterious sender of those love letters.

But…how did he know you?

"I've been watching you…you seemed different than other girls…you're…" He started to twirl your hair between his fingers. "…special…"

You blushed and quickly turned your head away. You could feel yourself being shifted off his lap and onto the bed, as he turned to face you. He gently took your chin and tilted it up, so that your eyes would meet his.

Such beautiful eyes they were…

"I love you ..." Not waiting for your reply, he pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

The shock of this sent you backwards, to what you hoped would be the headboard, but turned out to be a pillow.

Sasori lay on top of you, not breaking the kiss. And you kissed back.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, twining your fingers in his red hair. And his arms wrapped around your waist.

This passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, before he broke the kiss and lay down beside you. His hand brushed the hair in your face back behind your ear.

You blushed a deep red and said "I love you to Sasori…"

And with that, you began to draw tired and fell asleep. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around your waist.

"Twined together in love forever…"


End file.
